Jasper, The B-Day Star/Script
'This script is for Jasper, The B-Day Star. ' Script SCENE 1 (it shows the building like always, and is early in the morning and then sun’s rising) Chuck E.: My birthday, unknown, Crusty’s birthday, April 19th, Helen’s birthday, May 27th, Munch’s birthday, March 1st, Pasqually’s birthday, December 12th, and... is there anyone else? Oh yeah, the next birthday party is Jasp-- Crusty: *whispers* shhhhh, be quiet, he has ears, you know. Chuck: yeah, EVERYBODY has ears, Crusty. Crusty: *whispers* yeah, but he’s going to hear you! Chuck: *yells* oh yeah! Crusty: shhhhh, whisper, DON’T yell. Chuck: *starts to whisper* oh, yeah right. Crusty: I already got the balloons up in the living room, and-- Jasper: *walks in door with eyes closed* *whistles* *opens eyes* hey— Crusty: *shoves him from door* done and done. Chuck: sooo, what is everyone doing? Crusty: oh, the list’s right here! Chuck: *reads and members (talking to himself)* Helen Cake, Pasqually Cake, Munch Pizza, Crusty decorations, woah, where AM I on the list? Crusty: oh the back, I ran out oh room. Chuck: *reads and gasps* NOOOOOOO! SCENE 2 (shows the building) Chuck: *lays on couch* Crusty: I know, Chuck, but you know how to handle people, and entertainment. It’s the most important job, plus he’s your best friend. You guys always hang out with each other 3 times a month for a best friend day out! Chuck: hmmm, I guess you’re right, I’ll hang with him, and— Crusty: AND don’t forget your wallet! Chuck: wait, how did you get my wallet out of nowhere? Crusty: *talks to himself* hehe, not like I used it. Chuck: wait, what? Crusty: Ok, bye now! (Wipes off paws with paws) Helen: sooo, how ARE we setting this up? Crusty: hmmm, I’m not sure. *shows the building with their shadows In the windows* Oh, the list’s right here! (It was formerly going to be “Wait, I forgot, the list!”). SCENE 3 Jasper: so, uhh, did you forget about my bir-- Chuck: the PARK, yes, lets go to THE PARK. *smiles nervously and almost got caught* Jasper: uhhh, Yeah, But I meant something else. Chuck: *thinks* oh, wait! I forgot something! Stay here, Jasper, text me in five minutes! Chuck runs off Jasper: uhhh, guess he left me here. (It shows the building again) Chuck: *walks in and the room’s a mess* Chuck: *hears a lot of Micheal Jackson “HEHE‘s”) Hey, what‘s going on? Crusty: we are just saying “HEHE” Helen: “HEHE” Munch: ”HEHE” Chuck: Ok, Ok, enough with the “HEHE”, we gotta get back to work! (it becomes silent) The Members (not Chuck nor Jasper): HEHE, HEHE, HEHE, HEHE Chuck: forgot my phone, why did I tell him to call anyway and I don’t even have my phone? (Goes in his room from upstairs, and sees his phone ringing) Chuck: *picks up* sorry, Jasper, I left my phone here so I have no idea why I told you to call, and I grabbed our ukuleles so we won’t get bored *nervous smile* Jasper: Oh, Ok, it’s ok. See you at the park. Chuck: you, too! *hangs up* (he runs downstairs) He still hears the endless “HEHE”’s while leaving the house. Chuck: *while in the outside doorway* don’t forget to do the stuff on that list! *closes the door* the members: *silent*... HEHE, HEHE, HEHE. it shows Chuck running to the park, which is 5 minutes away from the restaurant. Chuck: *gasping for air* ok, back *running out of breath* Jasper: Ok, goody! SCENE 4 Chuck: uh, so, what can we do? Jasper: I-I, don’t know. Oh, I know! Go to the bakery and get some birth— (Chuck covers Jasper’s mouth with his hands) Jasper: (trying to talk but mumbles) day cake, Chuck? Chuck? CHUCK??? Chuck: oooh, plan b! uh... Jasper: (moves his head to talk) uh, wha— (Chuck covers his mouth again) Chuck: trampoline? Ah, no, people are already on that. Bouncy castle? Uh no, people are on that too. I just can’t think of anything Jasper: (moves head to talk) a best friend hangout? Chuck: (covers his mouth again) wait, uh... oh! (Uncovers his mouth) yes! Of course, that’s definitely plan b! Jasper: eh, can’t barely breath now. I thought mice were weaker than dogs, or because he works out. Chuck: Ok, Ok, (grabs his hand/paw and runs) lets go! Jasper: Ahhhhh! (They appear at McDonald’s) Jasper: oh, McDonald’s? Ok, sure. (They walk in) Cashier: Welcome to McDonald’s, how May I help you two? (Whispering what they wanted) Chuck: (whispering to Jasper) Ok I’ll get you the Quarter Pounder. (Stops whispering and talks to the cashier) yes, May I get the Big Mac, with extra cheese, please! Cashier: Ok, (talks to herself) a Big Mac with extra Cheese, (talks to Chuck Again) anything else? Chuck: yes, of course, May I also get the Quarter Pounder, WITH extra pickles! Cashier: Ok, Any drinks? Chuck: yes, a Diet Coke, And a Sprite. Also, can I get 2 large fries? Cashier: ok, a Big Mac, with extra Cheese, drink is Diet Coke, a Quarter Pounder with extra Pickles, and drink is Sprite, and 2 large fries, And is That right? Chuck & Jasper: yep, correct! Cashier: Ok, good, and that’s $9.54 for your price. Thanks for ordering and eating at McDonald’s! Chuck: you’re welcome, here’s your cash! (They started to eat their burgers) Chuck: (swallows the piece he was eating from his burger) hey, I forgot to say this earlier, happy birthday! Jasper: thanks, you’re the first person, and it’s dawn. It’s almost nighttime! SCENE 5 (they’re walking to the building) Jasper: uhh, Chuck, why do you have a blindfold on me? Chuck: you’ll see! (They enter the building, the lights are off, they walk to the stage/Birthday party room and Chuck E. Gets the blindfold off of Jasper) Chuck: (turns on light and gives them a thumbs up) The band (not Chuck nor Jasper): (comes from behind table) SURPRISE! Jasper: wow! Thanks, guys! Pasqually: and Me and Helen made this cake for you! Jasper: wow! Vanilla cake with Chocolate frosting! my favorite! (don‘t worry, it’s safe for these animals lol) Crusty: and do you like the decorations I putted up? Jasper: yes, they’re bones and pizza!... and fish, of course... anyways that’s still good. Munch: And I made some pizza! Jasper: uhh, Munch, there’s nothing there, just pizza crumbs. Munch: oh, whoops, I ate it. Pasqually: don’t worry, I made another pizza! Helen: so, how is this party? Jasper: well, it’s... I can’t say it, but... This is the BEST party, EVER! Everybody (not Jasper): (showing building with their shadows) Happy Birthday, Jasper! Chuck: you’re the Birthday Star of the dog! (The screen turns black with crumbling sounds of wrapping paper) Jasper: yay! I brand new guitar! (The screen is not black anymore) Chuck: I know! Lets test your guitar and do a performance! Jasper: yeah, YEEHAW! (They Sing Old Town Road) (it ends and shows the building and Chuck pops up) Chuck: happy birthday, Jasper! THE END